1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a negative type photosensitive resin composition, a negative type planographic printing plate precursor, and a method of preparing a planographic printing plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer to plate (CTP) technology for scanning light with high directivity, such as laser light, according to digitized image information and directly producing a printing plate has been desired. As such a planographic printing plate precursor capable of scanning exposure, a planographic printing plate precursor which includes a photopolymerization type photosensitive layer (also referred to as an image recording layer) containing, on a hydrophilic support, a photopolymerization initiator; an addition-polymerizable ethylenically unsaturated compound; and a binder polymer that is soluble in a developer has been known. Such a planographic printing plate precursor has advantages of excellent productivity and an easy development treatment.
In the related art, an example of using a polyurethane resin binder (for example, see JP2001-125257 A) or changing an ethylenically unsaturated bond-containing unit structure in an acrylic resin binder (for example, see JP2002-229207 A) for the purpose of allowing a printing plate to have excellent printing durability has been known.